TV Stars Hollywood
'TV Stars - Hollywood '''is the first season of the TV Stars saga. It features 10 Celebrities vying for their own television show and one million dollars. It introduced an all new challenge format and the various original gameplay elements to the series, outlining the basic format for seasons to come. Season Summary The game began in ''Do you know how many animals are killed to make each puzzle? A whopping zero. The cast entered the TV Stars stage / house happily and began the game with a bang. In the first challenge of the game, Madison arrives too late to take part. Louisa wins the first VIP of the game. When the MVP twist of the game was announced, burningwood was quick to jump to the chase of begging america to vote for him by burning things. It worked, because he was the first MVP of the season. At elimination, Magikarp was eliminated. In Dra, do you like genocide?, Louisa manages to win the challenge yet again. AngelValentine was nominated as the MVP. She quickly began to bond with BurningWood. Despite Madison and Cecily's relationship, Cecily was eliminated. In OMIGOD SHE KISSED ME, Louisa kisses Jed for him working with her in an alliance. AlexNaple is suddenly hit by a truck and is evacuated from the game -- but not before Madison condemns him to hell. Burningwood wins VIP, and Louisa is given the MVP status. She is given the power to give out two iPads to people. She hands them to Madison and Dusty. Madison gets a good iPad and has her vote doubled. Dusty has one vote against him as penalty. None of it works, however, as Drew is eliminated instead. In burns, BurningWood wins VIP and AngelValentine is given MVP. At the elimination, DustyWoods is eliminated and declared the next bad sport of the season. In why do you eat carrots, anyway?, Burningwood continues his immunity streak and wins VIP. JedPorkins gets the final MVP spot and cheers. He may pass out tablets. AngelValentine and Louisa get tablets. AngelValentine gets the good tablet and has one vote against her negated, which doesn't even work because nobody votes for her. Louisa is forced to be completely mute until elimination is over with. Madison is blindsided. In HE CAN SPEAK??, JedPorkins makes a surprise comeback in the final VIP challenge and wins. Louisa is blindsided by Burningwood and AngelValentine, sending her out as the next jury member. In I would hug you but you would burn me, the final three decide to go to a LUCK BASED challenge to decide the final two. AngelValentine wins and eliminated JedPorkins, bringing BurningWood to the final two with her. In the TV Stars Hollywood Finale, the jury votes for a winner. AngelValentine is declared the first ever celebrity winner by a vote of 3-2. Episode Summaries List of Celebrities Game History Voting History Game Awards Returning Players Trivia *The first person ever voted out of TV Stars was Mr. Blonde. *This season was repeatedly compared to Finale: Berwick with the unusual cast. *BurningWood won the most challenges this season with three. *AngelValentine won the most MVPs this season with two.